Whitetiger's Shadow
by Flarespirit
Summary: Whitekit was born in hatred and starvation. His father (Whiteshadow) hated him and treated his apprentice like his own kin. But after Whiteshadow finds out that Whitepaw is meeting a cat from a different clan. Whiteshadow will stop at nothing to make his son kill the cat. Will Whitepaw turn towards darkness or turn against it?


**Shadowclan**

Leader Spiderstar- Jet black tom with long muscular legs with greenish brownish eyes

 **(Apprentice Echopaw)**

Deputy Whiteshadow- White long haired tom with a gray stripe under his eye with Amber eyes

 **(Apprentice Shadowpaw)**

Medicine Berryfur- Dark ginger and black dappled she-cat with yellow eyes

 **(Apprentice Dovepaw)**

 **Warriors (Toms and she-cat without kits)**

Dawneye- Cream she-cat with a white tail and amber eyes

Honeyfur- Golden She-cat with red patches on her tail and back and green eyes

 **(Apprentice Forestpaw)**

Streamfur- Sleek white tom with a faded gray stripe on his back with Blue eyes

 **(Apprentice Mousepaw)**

Fallenbranch- Large tortoiseshell tom with pale green eyes and a scar on his side

Stumblefoot- Small gray tom with and twisted paw and green eyes

 **(Apprentice Icepaw)**

Nightbreeze- Black she-cat with bluish grayish paws with blue eyes

Foxcry- Ginger she-cat with dark ginger chest and a white chest with amber eyes

 **Apprentices (Apprentices in training)**

Icepaw- White she-cat with silver paws and green eyes

Forestpaw- Brown and silver she-cat with white stripes and Amber eyes

Dovepaw- Gray she-cat with white ears with blue eyes

Shadowpaw- Dark brown and ginger she-cat with green eyes

Mousepaw- Brown tabby tom with white blue eyes

 **Queens (She-cat expecting or nursing kits**

Moonshade- White and dark gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Kits (Whitekit- White fluffy tom with black tiger like stripes with bright amber eyes

 **Elders (Toms and she-cat former warriors now retired)**

Sweethoney- Cream she-cat with golden paws and stripes with dark green eyes

Wildstride- Dark brown tom with amber and a little bit of red eyes

 **Windclan**

Leader Stormstar- Gray tom with darker patches on his head with blue silver eyes

Deputy Frostbreeze- large white tom with pale green eyes

Medicine cat Mintfur- Small long haired gray and white she-cat with light green eyes

 **(Apprentice Seedpaw)**

 **Warriors (Toms and she-cat without kits)**

Windheart- Ginger she-cat with cream paws and cream tail with amber eyes

Runningfox- Pale ginger tabby tom with golden eyes

Treeleaf- Tortoiseshell tom with yellow eyes

Icewish- Beautiful light gray she-cat with pale yellow green eyes

 **(Apprentice Scorchpaw)**

 **Apprentice (Apprentices in training)**

Scorchpaw- Red tom with amber eyes

Seedpaw- Beautiful cream colored she-cat with ginger paws and chest and blue eyes

 **Queens (She-cat expecting or nursing kits)**

Solidpetal- Red and orange she-cat with blue eyes

 **Kits ( Soulkit- White she-kit with green eyes)**

Windheart- Gray she-cat with amber eyes

 **Kits ( Flamekit- Ginger tom with a white mark on his chest Birdkit- Gray tabby tom with blue eyes)**

 **Elders (Warriors no retired)**

Sorrelwing- Tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

Leafytail- Brown tom with a ginger tail and greenish nose and blue eyes

 **Thunderclan**

Leader Dawnstar- Cream tom with orange paws and pale orange eyes

Deputy Cloudburst- Black and white tom with dark blue eyes

 **(Apprentice Finchpaw)**

Medicine cat Whitebird- White short haired tom with amber eyes

 **Warriors (Toms and She-cat without kits)**

Flarewing- Ginger tom with reddish brown eyes

 **(Apprentice Pinepaw)**

Nettletail- Brown she-cat with white ears and green eyes

 **(Apprentice Talonpaw)**

Nightmist- Black tom with a brown dappled coat and blue eyes

Milkfeather- light cream colored she-cat with green eyes

Sweethoney- Brown tabby she-cat with a gold tail and dark amber eyes

Rowanstride- White and brown tom with black stripes and warm amber eyes

 **(Apprentice Leopardpaw)**

Fallenfeather- Dark grey tabby with black paws, chest muzzle and stripes with fern colored eyes

 **Apprentices (Apprentices in training)**

Finchpaw- Gray and white short haired tom with amber eyes

Pinepaw- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Tallonpaw- Golden tom with amber eyes

Leopardpaw- Gray she-cat with black circle on her fur with light blue eyes

 **Queens (She-cat nursing or expecting kits)**

Blazenstream- ginger she-cat with white and dark ginger stripes and green eyes

 **(Kits- Brightkit- Black she-cat with white paws and chest with cold ice blue eyes Hollykit- Black she-cat with a white paw and pale green eyes)**

 **Elders (Warriors now retired)**

Scarface- Yellow tom with scars on his body and amber eyes

 **Riverclan**

Leader Spiritstar- Beautiful white she-cat with black stripes and warm dark blue eyes

Deputy Creeklegs- Brown tom with blended black legs and black spots under his eyes and amber eyes

 **Warriors (Toms and She-cat without kits)**

Minnotooth- Greenish brownish tom with a tooth sticking out of his mouth with yellow eyes

Fishfur- Bluish grayish tom with green eyes

Oceanbird- gray she-cat with white paws tail and blue ears

 **(Apprentice Tallpaw)**

Rowansoul- White dark brown striped tabby tom with a dark ginger chest and yellow eyes

( **Apprentice Otterpaw)**

Riverstone- Golden she-cat with gray stripes and a gray head with amber eyes

 **Apprentices (Apprentices in training)**

Tallpaw- Tortoiseshell tom much bigger than other apprentices with green eyes

Otterpaw- Brown tom with dark brown stripes with Dark blue eyes

 **Queens (She-cat nursing or expecting kits)**

Lakefrost- Silver she-cat with light gray ears tail tip and paws with blue eyes

 **(Kits Flarekit- Ginger tom with blue eyes Lightkit- Ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes)**

Stoneleaf- Black she-cat with gray paws and muzzle with pale yellow eyes

 **(Kits Sagepaw- Long haired white she-cat with a gray tail and blue eyes Frostkit- White she-cat wwith a gray slash on her chest with Bright blue eyes)**

 **Elders (Warriors now retired)**

Raggedheart- Cream tom with scars on his back and chest with amber eyes

Silentecho- Ginger she-cat with black and white spots and blue eyes

 **Prologue**

The smoke covered the sky, Whitepaw ran past the flames. His paws were hurting from all the running he was doing to get out of the Shadowclan's territory. Whitepaw ran onto a fallen tree, he ran to the edge where there was a dead end, and a ditch underneath the fallen tree. He was starting to lose his breath form the smoke. _I have to get out of here!_ He told himself. There was grassy land on the other side of the fallen tree, it was his only chance. He heard a yowl coming from behind him. He whipped his head around to see what was going one. A white tom tackled and white and gray she-cat, the tom bit her neck and she fell limp. It was his mother. Memories flooded his mind of his mother, who gave him love and encouragement when he didn't have any. Tears started to stream down his face as the tom dropped the lifeless she-cat. Whitepaw couldn't do anything now he was stuck on the tree which was about to break in half . The tree started to crackle. He had to jump now. Whitepaw jumped over the huge ditch but the flames caught on to his ear, he landed on the ashy grass while his ear burned off. He got up and looked around for a exit but he saw a kit who was laying across from him. He ran towards the kit and grabbed it by the scruff and ran towards a small exit between the flames. He rushed out and onto the lake; his clan mates padded up to him and started to ask questions. But he didn't answer. Whitepaw walked towards the flames but saw the large white tom pad out of the flames. Whitepaw was shocked when he saw the white tom to be his father.

 **Chapter 1**

"Isn't he beautiful?" Moonshade purred while rapping her tail around a kit.

"He is, what will you name him?" Berryfur meowed, the medicine cat sat by them.

"I think I'll name him, Whitekit. He reminds me of a tiger." Whitekit heard his mother's words; her soft breath hit his thick fur. He soon drifted into sleep.

Whitekit woke up with a hungry stomach. He lifted his nose up into the air and smelled, Whitekit smelled warm milk from his mother. He crawled towards the scent and found where it was coming from. He drank his mother's milk. Not long after drinking the white liquid, there wasn't any more. His eyes closed shut everything was dark. His loud meow could have been heard by the whole clan. Whitekit sniffed the air for more milk but there wasn't any more milk from his mother. He opened his eye to see a gray she cat with green eyes stared at him. She then smiled and started to purr. "My you've opened your eyes so soon." Whitekit looked around, there weren't any cats around. He looked up his mother and asked.

"Where's my food!" He squeaked. Moonshade purred with amusement. He could see her bones through her gray fur.

"Let me go get your father, Whiteshadow, he'll be so happy to see you." She padded out of the den leaving Whitekit in silent. He padded around playing around with his mothers nest. Whitekit found a pebble in the den and played with it until his mother came back. She entered with a large white tom. _I can't see his bones why can I see mommies?_ He thought to himself.

"That's it?" The tom hissed his yellow eyes sharp.

"Well yes, but isn't he beautiful?" Moonshade meowed while looking at the kit.

"He's small and weak; he wouldn't be a good warrior. He doesn't nearly look as strong as Shadowpaw and she's a she-cat" Whiteshadow hissed in anger before leaving the den, Moonshade followed. Whitekit walked out of the den and saw his mother and father leave the camp. He raced towards them when a tortoiseshell she-cat trotted over to him.

"What are you doing out of the nursery?" She meowed smiling down at the kit. She was larger than Whitekit's mother.

"I..uh I was following my mother." He squeaked. She peered across the dark clearing where Whitekit's parents were arguing.

"hmm" The tortoiseshell she-cat growled before stalked away to the leaders den. _What's her problem?_ Whitkit Scrambled to his mother and father. But when he got there his father glared at him.

"Get out of here kit!" Whiteshadow hissed while grabbing Whitekit by the scruff and tossing him. Whitekit stood up. _This can't be my father._ Whitekit heard his mother scream at him.

"Don't you dare throw your son!" Whiteshadow looked at Whitekit. a fire grew inside Whiteshadow's eyes. Just then the tortoiseshell she-cat came back.

"Follow me, you shouldn't get in their way." She padded towards the entrance of the hollow. Whitekit followed his short legs tried to catch up to her. They both padded out of the hollow.

"What's your name?" Whitekit asked while finally catching up to her. She stared at him and then looked forward.

"I'm Amberlight." Amberlight purred while walking faster.

"Oh that's a cool name." Whitekit meowed. They both walked for awhile, until Whitekit asked.

"Where are we going?" Just then Amberlight put her tail in front of Whitekit.

"Stay here." She hissed

"But I want to come with you." Whitekit squeaked while walking closer to her.

"I said stay here you'll see me." Whitekit nodded and the watched Amberlight crouched down a stalk over to something. Whitekit saw a Dark gray tom with black stripes and black paws. He was larger than amberlight. Next to this tom was a black she-kit, she had a white chest and white paws with ice blue eyes. Just then the tom opened his mouth to smell the air. He then looked into the direction where Amberlight was. Amberlight looked back at Whitekit.

"Watch closely, these cats are on our territory, and that kit isn't supposed to be here either." She hissed while stalking towards them. Whitekit watched closely. Just then the tom meowed.

"But the scent line was back there." Whitekit pointed behind him with his tail.

"Shush" Amberlight hissed while stalking over to the cats who were sitting close by.

"Stay here I smell Shadowclan." He growled before padding away. The kit looked scared her ears went flat and she curled up next to a tree. Amberlight stood up and walked out of the shadows.

"Are you lost?" She hissed while padding towards the black she-kit.

"W-who are you?" The she-kit's eye became slits.

"I'm here to take you home, where you will become a fine warrior." Amberlight licked the she-kits ear.

"R-really" The she-kit meowed while standing up.

"yes, your father is a traitor you should come with me." Amberlight nudged the kit closer to her.

"What did he do?" The kit snuggled closer.

He killed my mother." AMberlight's voice became lower.

"He killed your mother?" the kit backed away.

"Yes, but you will be safe with m_"

"Get away from her!" A yowl came from the dark tomwho left the kit.

"Fallenfeather" She hissed while stepping forward. "Give me the kit."

"No" Fallenfeather yowled. "Run Brightkit." Brightkit scrambled away into the oppening. Amberlight lunged at Falledfeather. She threw her claws at his muzzle but missed. Fallenfeather sliced her ear and then fled after Brightkit.

"Mouse-brain" Amberlight hissed. While grabbing Whitekit by the scruff and carried him back to camp, WHitekit thought to himself. _Why did Fallefeather flee? He was much bigger then Amberlight._


End file.
